Buscándote en la oscuridad
by Nimph
Summary: Mi primer fanfic en español... que no borraré por nostalgia. Merodeadores, OC. No está terminado ni lo estará nunca.
1. La Reina de Hielo

ALGO ASÍ COMO MI VERSIÓN DE ROMEO Y JULIETA  
  
Capítulo uno: Reina de hielo  
  
  
Era tarde ya, pero debía acabar los deberes que no pudo hacer durante su 'enfermedad'. Volvió la vista otra vez al pergamino. Grindylows. Le gustaba Defensa, así que ya era más largo de lo que el profesor Lata había pedido. Sabía que era estúpido por su parte alargarlo, porque tenía demasiada faena como para hacer extras... pero de todos modos le gustaba hacerlo y quería sacar la mejor nota de Defensa del curso, aunque parecía difícil superar a Snape... Al fin garabateó la última palabra y marcó el último punto. Pero todavía le quedaba trabajo. Vaya asco. Tomó su libro de Historia y leyó los ejercicios por encima, con desgana casi. Tendría que buscar más información sobre ese tal Arnaldo el Testarudo. Vaya, vaya asco. Buaj. Tanteó la posibilidad de hacerlo en algún otro momento. Pero no. No si quería ir a Hogsmeade al día siguiente. Se deshizo de la pereza atacante poniéndose en pie con un movimiento suave. Trepó con penas y esfuerzos por una de las viejas escaleras de mano que estaban apoyadas en las estanterías.  
  
- Veamos - murmuró mientras pasaba un dedo inquisidor por el lomo de los volúmenes - 'Magos ilustres del siglo trece' no. 'Libro de las Guerras de las sirenas del Cantábrico durante el reinado de...' no, no, éste tampoco. 'Cómo hacer pasteles de chocolate, sardinas en escabeche y babosas cocidas. Tomo Uno.' ¡Puaj! ¿Qué hace ésto aquí? A ver éste... 'Grandes batallas 1111-1222'. Ésto me sirve...  
  
Cogió el libro con cuidado, y de paso los dos siguientes: 'Crónicas de la guerra de los Estandartes de Ghorg-henn' y 'Arnaldo el Testarudo: Ciento veinte razones para odiarlo' de Bonifacio de Kluns, que no parecía apreciar al tal Arnaldo. Los tres libros dejaron un hueco en la estantería, de manera que Remus podía ver las hojas amarillentas y quebradizas de los volúmenes del otro lado y el listón que separaba una fila de la otra. Y de repente una luz. Una luz y una mano blanca que sacó uno de los libros con delicadeza. Remus contuvo el aliento. La mano tomó el siguiente. Remus entrevió algo claro y dorado al otro lado y estiró el cuello, muerto de curiosidad. Al tercer libro, Remus entendió que era una chica, y que el cabello era rubio claro. Y los ojos. Grises, profundos, tristes. De repente, ella advirtió su presencia y le clavó una mirada que dejó al chico helado. Una mirada que empezó por ser de sobresalto, pasó a curiosidad, interés, una pizca de brillo picarón y de ahí saltó vertiginosamente a un mensaje intenso y lo que a Remus le pareció una eternidad perdido en ella. Y repentinamente, cuando él menos lo esperaba, ella enrojeció y bajó la vista, llegó al suelo en tres saltos felinos que él oyó lejanos y corrió hacia la salida, haciendo aterrizar a Remus con un portazo de despedida.  
  
Uau.  
  
Éso fue todo lo que pudo pensar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Y dices que no sabes quién es?- preguntó Lily una vez oyó toda la historia, al día siguiente al llegar a la Sala Común después de una mañana agotadora en Hogsmeade.  
  
-No.  
  
-Oooh ¡qué romántico!- Lily se dejó caer hacia atrás en un 'ataque de estupidez femenina', como Sirius lo llamaba. Lily solía entonces lanzarle algo a la cabeza y Sirius exclamaba que ya estaba curada. Pero Sirius estaba de excursión a la cocina con Peter, así que Lily tuvo que recuperarse solita. Se incorporó otra vez y sonrió a los dos muchachos -Yo quiero, no, qué va, ¡NECESITO algo así!!!  
  
Remus le echó una ojeada a James. James disimuló. Lily no se dió por aludida. Remus sonrió a Lily. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. James se quedó embobado mirando a Lily. Remus le echó una ojeada a James. James disimuló. Lily no se dió por aludida. Remus sonrió a Lily. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. James se quedó embobado mirando a Lily OTRA VEZ. Remus decidió romper el ciclo.  
  
-¿Y qué hago?  
  
James pareció volver en sí.   
  
-Búscala.  
  
-Yo te ayudo. ¿Vienes, James?  
  
-No, no puedo. Tengo que terminar el mapa de Astronomía.  
  
-¿Me lo dejas copiar luego?- preguntó Remus, levantándose.   
  
-Claro. Pero que no se note, ¿eh? Te lo dejaré ahí encima cuando vaya a Quidditch.  
  
-¿Hoy hay entreno?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-Mmm psí.  
  
-Pues ya vendré a verte.  
  
James enrojeció un poco pero Lily no lo advirtió, ya estaba pasando el retrato. De todos modos, Remus sí se dió cuenta y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir tras de Lily.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Resumiendo:- acabó Lily- No es Gryffindor, no es de sexto sino más pequeña, es rubia, ojos grises y...  
  
-...un ángel.  
  
Lily rió.   
  
-¡No será para tanto!- dijo, sonriendo ante la cara de azorado de Remus.  
  
-No sé. ¿Y si no la encontramos?  
  
-Tenemos toda la tarde para buscar.  
  
-Le dijiste a James que irías al entreno.  
  
-Pero ésto es más emocionante. Además, no creo que se de cuenta si no voy...- Lily se dio cuenta entonces (algo tarde) de que había hablado demasiado y observó la reacción de Remus aprensivamente, pero él no pareció darse cuenta de lo agrio de su tono de voz.  
  
-Bah, yo creo que sí se daría cuenta- dijo Rmus, y entonces sonrió maquiavélicamente-. Se pasaría el entreno preguntándose por qué no has ido.  
  
Lily soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Entonces quizás me pase por ahí hacia el final del entreno...   
  
-Sí. Es lo que yo haría. Y le dices que se te había olvidado. Pobre James. Le dará algo.  
  
Lily sonrió y lo cogió del brazo.  
  
-Gracias- murmuró.  
  
-¿Y eso?  
  
-Por estar aquí.  
  
-Siempre estoy aquí.  
  
-Menos en luna llena, y yo no estoy ahí sabiendo que me necesitas.  
  
-Pero no es tu culpa. Y luego cuando necesito que alguien me explique algo de Encanterios, lea lo que escribo o me acompañe en busca de un ángel...  
  
Lily rió, y Remus continuó:  
  
-...tú estás aquí, ¿no?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pues ya está.  
  
-Mira- Lily señaló un grupo de chicas que volvían de Hogsmeade charlando animadamente- hay un par de chicas rubias.  
  
-Pero no la veo.  
  
-¿No?  
  
-Espera. Ahí hay más. ¡Allí!  
  
Lily observó el lugar que él le señalaba.  
  
-No me digas que es la de la izquierda.  
  
-¡Sí! ¿No es hermosa?  
  
Lily contestó fríamente:  
  
-Será hermosa, pero adivina su nombre.  
  
Remus advirtió el tono helado de su voz y apartó la vista dolorosamente de la muchacha para mirar a Lily desconcertado:  
  
-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.  
  
-Selene Malfoy.  
  
Remus parpadeó, sin querer de acabar de entender.  
  
-No puede ser.  
  
-Remus. Es la hermana pequeña de Lucius. Hace quinto. Es fría y calculadora. Y la nueva buscadora de Slytherin- Lily palmeó suavemente la espalda de Remus.  
  
-¡Demasiado pronto la vi, sin conocerla, y demasiado tarde la he conocido! ¡Prodigioso principio de amor que tenga que amar a un aborrecido adversario!  
  
-Oye, éso es Shakespeare- dijo Lily arqueando una ceja.  
  
-Lo sé. Es lo que dice Julieta cuando sabe quién es él.  
  
-De todos modos te sienta mejor el papel de Romeo, ¿no crees?  
  
-No intentes hacerme reír.  
  
-Lo siento. No pudes olvidarla, ¿cierto?  
  
-Absolutamente cierto.  
  
-Pues entonces lucha por ella- dijo Lily, y lo arrastró hacia el campo de quidditch.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene deambulaba por los corredores de las mazmorras. ¡Eran tan frías y oscuras! Las paredes de piedra, húmedas, se cerraban a su alrededor. Le gustaba imaginar que era una princesa encerrada por un malvado y soñar en que algún valiente caballero la rescataría... Sabía que ra idiota pensar en esas cosas, pero se sentía así... prisionera de su propia envoltura, encerrada n su propio refugio sin saber cómo salir, sin nisiquiera estar segura de querer escapar... volvió a dejar vagar su pensamiento hacia la princesa... trató de imaginar al caballero, esa vez. ¿Rubio? ¿Moreno? No, no, los ojos: azules, muy, muy azules. Le sobrevino una imagen: Libros. Un agujero. Dos ojos. Azules. Penumbra, y el pelo castaño, algo largo, sobre la frente y... Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero qué...? ¡Qué perra había cogido con lo d la biblioteca! Rcordó, durante un instante, su mirada: honda, penetrante, azul, extasiada, tan dulce... y sin embargo, tan atrapada. Ahogó un suspiro. Atrapada, así era como ella se sentía. Hacía tiempo ya que no veía una luz de esperanza... quizás por eso lo de la biblioteca le había afectado tanto. Seguro que él ni se acordaba... Andando cada vez más rápido por las mazmorras, de repente se encontró delante de un callejón sin salida. Se quedó parada, mirando el muro gris, y s las arregló para dibujar una sonrisa irónica, aunque amarga. Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, se puso a llorar en silencio. Le hubiera gustado poder gritar todo lo que guardaba dentro del pecho, pero no encontraba palabras. Se hizo una bola contra la pared, y la humedad le manchó el vestido mientras ella seguía buscando palabras y palabras que poder gritar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Remus intentaba copiar, ya en la sala común, los deberes de James, pero sin demasiado éxito. Parecía qu no podía djar de mirar atrás en el tiempo allá abajo en la biblioteca y luego en el pasillo norte del tercer piso... Selene. Ése era el nombre de la diosa de la luna. Maldita luna. Selene. Sin pensarlo demasiado, cogió un pedazo de pergamino nuevo y escribió:  
  
*-*  
  
Ella está en la oscuridad. Bailando, brillante, por encima. Acariciando mi cara con su luz. Suave y fría como el metal. ¿Dónde está su fuego? Su señal me guía en la nada hacia su red. Pero no importa. Quiero sentir la suavidad de sus hilos blancos y luminosos en mi piel, atrapado, cercano al paraíso, en una eternidad quieta, callada, adormecedora.  
  
*-*  
  
Lo leyó una y otra vez, sintiendo sus mejillas en llamas, un vacío en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta y las manos y las rodillas temblorosas. Dios. ¿Pero qué...? Se preguntó quién. Podía descontar a Snape y a cualquier Slytherin... Allí nadie escribía así, con ese fuego, esa... esa cosa que hacía que su corazón corriera desbocado. Guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo donde lo había encontrado y soltó un largo suspiro. Dios. Se dejó caer debajo de un árbol. De vez en cuando una hoja dorada o rojiza le caía sobre el pelo o en el regazo, y ella lo apartaba con un movimiento suave. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llvar lejos, lejos, por el murmullo de la brisa en las copas de los árboles.   
  
No sabía que Remus la observaba, extasiado, desde una ventana del castillo. Así que no era la Reina de Hielo que pretendía ser...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nota de la autora: Ésta es mi primera fanfic en español así que no sean crueles, por favor. Habrá dos capítulos más, creo. No quiero alargarla demasiado tampoco. Por cierto, ella no es una paranoica y Remus está medio basado en mi mejor amigo. Ah, sí. Lily soy yo, tal cual. Jeje. Otra cosa. Saben que Romeo y Julieta acaba mal, ¿cierto? Pues no pidan un final feliz y preparen los pañuelos.  
  
Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyendo como yo lo hice escribiendo. Gracias.  
  
  
Nimph 


	2. Sobre poesía y notas y más notas

  
Capítulo dos: Sobre poesía y notas y más notas  
  
  
Sentada bajo un árbol  
de sombras, rojos y dorados  
ángel otoñal apacible  
desde mi ventanal.  
Bajaría a buscarte  
si supiera de tu sonrisa  
pero pareces tan perdida  
en ensoñaciones secretas  
que no sé adivinar.  
Flor de otoño  
nadando en tu esplendor  
semejante a la luna  
bajada a la tierra,  
fruto prohibido   
allá en el Edén.  
¿En qué piensan los ángeles?  
  
*-*  
  
Selene notó su piel erizándose en sus brazos. Miró alrededor. Estaba en la sala común empezando un ensayo interminable para Transfiguración y la nota había caído del libro. Leyó el poema otra vez. Buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró el otro mensaje que recibió. Poniéndolos uno junto a otro, comprobó que la letra era la misma: grande, redondeada, algo desmandada y desordenada. Sonrió un poco. ¿En qué piensan los ángeles? Vaya, había pasado de luz que teje telas de araña a ángel en sólo tres días. ¿Por qué? Pero todavía había otra pregunta: ¿Quién?  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Despierto de repente para darme cuenta de que no estás a mi lado. Para recordar que nunca lo has estado. Siempre lejana y pálida perdida en un laberinto interminable como mi aullido de soledad. Y quisiera abrazarte. Y sentir mi piel quemando cerca de la tuya, manos entrelazadas y fuego dentro y alrededor, sin más dios que la pasión. Pero bastaría con que pienses en mí al despertar en un amanecer rosado, cuando te sientas sola, cuando llueva y el agua fría baje como una bendición por tu piel, empapándola de lágrimas sin sentido por mi locura. Y quisiera besarte y hacer correr escalofríos en libertad por tu espalda y ocupar tu mente estando lejos y recoger tus lágrimas o sólo poder tocarte para saber si eres real o una diosa. Pero bastaría con que el sol te calentara las venas y rieras en un día de verano aunque yo no pudiera verlo. Bastaría con que fueras feliz. Pero no puedo vivir así sabiendo que no lo eres y yo no sé hacer nada para cambiarlo.  
  
*-*  
  
Levantó la vista de los deberes cuando la pequeña lechuza parda dejó caer la nota encima de su regazo. Selene la empezó a leer pero le cogió un ataque de tos cuando sólo iba por lo de 'sin más dios que la pasión'. Cuando terminó de leer no pudo contener un 'oooh' ni evitar que las mejillas pasaran de su habitual tono pálido a un rojo subido. Dios. De todas maneras, ¿Cómo sabía él (quin quiera que fuera) que ella no era feliz? Porque, en efecto, no lo era. Y no tenía amigos a quien contarlo, por lo que debía suponer que él lo había sobreentendido. Ése pensaminto tuvo el poder de aterrarla y hacer que se sintiera protegida a la vez. Así que había alguien que se preocupaba por ella. Eso estaba bien. Pero también significaba que había alguien que podía ver a través de su coraza de hielo, y eso le daba miedo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La sombra subió sigiliosamente la escalera de caracol confundiéndose en la oscuridad entre los retratos que dormitaban en sus marcos. Finalmente llegó a la puerta que buscaba: una puerte de madera y metal, grande, pesada, que se abrió con un fuerte chirrido cuando la sombra la empujó, haciendo que ésta se detuviera pegada a la pared, a la espera de un ruido o un murmurio delator de alguien que hubiera oído. Nada. Entró de puntillas en la habitación en lo alto de una torre y se encontró en medio de docenas de perchas con búhos y lechuzas de todas clases. Empezó por un estante y siguió por otro, y otro, y otro todavía... hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una pequeña lechuza parda con las plumas del cuello de un blanco brillante. Miró la etiqueta de la percha. Leyó 'Lechuza Propiedad de la escuela' en letras doradas. La sombra suspiró. ¡Casi descubría quién era! Bueno. Tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma de su bolsillo y se acercó a la ventana para poder ver mientras escribía:  
  
*-*  
  
Tengo que hablar contigo. A las siete en el embarcadero del lago?  
Selene Malfoy  
  
*-*  
  
Remus leyó la nota que la pequña lechuza le había traído entre divertido y asombrado.  
  
-Vaya- murmuró- me ha pillado.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Nada... bueno, no... nada.  
  
-Dímelo...- Lily le estiró de la manga como una niña pequeña- va...  
  
-Me ha contestado.  
  
Lily pegó un brinco.  
  
-¡No! ¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué dice? Déjame ver...  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Sí! -Lily arrancó el papel de sus manos y la leyó -Uyuy... ¿Irás?  
  
-Nnnnno.  
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
-Porque hoy a las siete Dumbledore ha convocado a toda la escuela en el Gran Salón.  
  
Lily suspiró.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene llegó de las últimas al Gran Salón. Había tardado mucho en decidir si iba a ir al embarcadero o al Gran Salón aunque supiera que tenía que ir al Gran Salón obligatoriamente. Las notas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, una y otra vez. De hecho ya se las sabía de memoria. Pasó por la gran puerta de entrada con la cabeza baja y chocó con alguien sin querer.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Perdona.  
  
Selene levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con unos ojos azul oscuro que se detuvieron un instante en los suyos para luego apartarse. El chico se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y ella, hacia la de Slytherin. Una vez sentados intercanviaron una mirada rápida que provocó que el estómago de Selene diera un respingo. Ésos ojos...  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Menos mal que este año hay dos bailes, ¡así tengo más posibilidades de ir con alguien más normal que vosotros!- exclamó Lily camino de la sala común de Gryffindor después de que Dumbledore anunciara dos bailes, uno de máscaras en Halloween y otro de gala en Año nuevo.  
  
-Bueno, pero seguro que no te lo pedirá nadie más guapo que yo-bromeó Sirius. Habían ido juntos en el baile de primavera del año pasado como amigos porque Arabella Figgs se negó a ir con Sirius.  
  
-¿No? ¡Pues Arabella no piensa lo mismo!  
  
-¿Me lo vais a repetir hasta que me vuelva loco, traidores?  
  
-¡Sí!- corearon todos, sonriendo como muñecos diabólicos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Subo por escaleras de cuerdas flojas sin miedo en el pecho  
sabiendo que tú estarás esperando a lo lejos vestido de plata,  
en mi camino de asfalto y arterias trenzadas con estrellas  
pero los dos sabemos que esto lleva a alguna parte  
donde las mariposas no sangran y las flores no se arremolinan   
en hogueras que ha de barrer el frío viento del norte.  
Y al final todo cae como las gotas heladas del cielo.  
Como los pensamintos secretos de los ángeles.  
  
Nos vemos en el baile.  
  
Selene.  
  
*-*  
  
-Sí-murmuró Remus, sonrindo con cosquillas por todo el cuerpo- En el baile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nota: Ya, ya sé que es muy corto. ¡Pero después ya viene el Baile! Jeje. ^O^  
  
Otra cosa: si faltan 'e's no es mi culpa, es que este teclado maldito no funciona.  
  
Un millón de gracias a:  
  
Wilbur  
Nhoa  
Patti  
que me animaron cuando sólo había escrito la primera escena  
  
Fleur Delacour  
que escribió la primera (y única) review  
  
Silvia  
que escuchó toda la historia original antes que nadie   
  
Orte  
que se pasó una hora al teléfono para ayudarme con el nuevo final (un aplauso, por favor, que gracias a él esto tendrá alrededor de siete capítulos) y por hacer de modelo viviente de Remus.  
  
A ti que lees esto sólo por haberlo leído.  
  
Si escribes una opinión (ni que sea corta) acá abajo te estaré agradecida toda la vida (y más).  



	3. Confesiones de un ángel otoñal

BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Capítulo 3: Confesiones de un ángel otoñal  
  
Selene llevaba todo el día con los nervios de punta, así que cuando llegó al Gran Salón estaba histérica perdida. Al final de muchas deliberaciones con la bruja de la tienda de ropa de Hogsmeade había elegido (desoyendo los consejos de la dependinte, como siempre hacía) un vestido con el cuerpo de terciopelo rojo oscuro y las mangas y la falda de un tejido suave, de color rojo también con reflejos naranjas, dorados y de cobre. El borde de las mangas, el escote y la falda tenía bordadas unas hojas doradas. El antifaz era de terciopelo como el del vestido y también tenía hojas de oro en los ribetes.  
Entró con la cabeza alta, sola. Seis chicos (cuatro Slytherins, un Ravenclaw y un Gryffindor) le habín pedido que fuera con ellos, pero ella les dijo fríamente que no estaba de humor para aguantarlos. Ninguno de ellos se estrañó, de hecho se sorprendieron de que ella se dignara a responder.  
  
Remus la vio entrar y casi cayó al suelo.  
  
-Ve y dile algo- susurró James.  
  
Remus consiguió apartar la vista de ella lo suficiente como par lanzar una mirada sarcástica a James antes de volver a fijar la vista otra vez en la chica de rojo.  
  
-¿Y eso?- preguntó James.  
  
-TÚ tendrías que ir y decirle algo... a Lily.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Eso- contestó Remus empezando a andar poco a poco hacia Selene.  
  
James lo miró ir, consternado y con mil dudas dándole vueltas en la cabeza como fuegos artificiales.  
  
-Creí que lo había dejado claro ayer, pero veo que eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba... ¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamas?- soltó Selene, y el chico que estaba hablando con ella se marchó con ojos de perrito abandonado. Selene se dió cuenta entonces de la presencia de Remus- ¿Y tú...?  
  
Remus le cogió la mano suavemente y le besó el dorso, inclinándose. Selene enmudeció y se lo quedó mirando.  
  
-Un ángel otoñal...-Remus sonrió señalando con un gesto las hojas bordadas en la manga del vestido de ella, haciéndola enrojecer bajo la máscara. De hecho ése era el motivo por el cual había escogido precisamente ése vestido y no cualquier otro... Pero era ÉL. Dios, ¡era guapísimo! Aunque con el antifaz ella no podía ver casi nada de su cara... Él se enderezó y sonrió. Ésos ojos... Selene habría jurado que... Dios. Y la sonrisa. Se le hizo un nudo enorme la garganta. Se dejó llevar por él hasta la pista y le pasó los brazos por el cuello cuando una melodía nueva empezó.   
  
Remus casi no se atrevía a respirar. Sentía su cintura bajo sus manos y el terciopelo... al final sí era real. Se dió cunta de que se había sonrojado. Mierda. Ella le sonrió, traviesa, y se acercó más. Remus podía sentir su aliento suave cerca de su cuello. Divisó a Lily observándolo, y cuando ella vio que él la había descubierto le guiñó un ojo y se giró para seguir hablando con su pareja, un chico de Ravenclaw que no sabía que sería el futuro blanco de la mayoría de las bromas de James durante el semestre.  
  
Acabó la canción y, con una sonrisa que Selene juzgó encantadora, la llevó de vuelta a su sitio. Y, con otra sonrisa, se marchó. Selene se lo quedó mirando mientras se iba. Se iba. Y sin decirle nada más. Giró la cara, enfurruñada.  
  
-¿Por qué te has ido?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-¿No creerás que voy a dar el primer paso siempre yo?  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Esperaré a que me diga algo.  
  
Lily sonrió.   
  
-Te está mirando.  
  
-¿Bailas conmigo mientras tanto?  
  
-¿Estás loco? ¡Me arrancará los ojos!- los dos rieron - Oh, de acuerdo.   
  
Salieron a la pista juntos. La música era muy rápida y Lily se perdía constantemente.   
  
-Ojalá bailara tan bien como James- dijo Lily, mirando hacia James bailando al otro lado de la pista.  
  
-Ouch.  
  
-¿Te pisé otra vez?- Remus asintió y Lily rió otra vez.  
  
-¿Por qué no le pides que te enseñe?  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily, y Remus señaló a James -¿Estás loco?  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
-Seguramente.  
  
-Mira, tu ángel nos está mirando. ¡Está celosa! Ve y dile algo antes de que me mat... - la música terminó y Lily no acabó la frase- Oye, yo me voy a tomar algo antes de que pise a alguien otra vez o me caiga o algo- Remus se encogió de hombros. Lily fue a por un zumo de calabaza. Vaya. Tenía la garganta seca.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Lily dió un respingo. Era Selene. Decidió sonreír:  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Lo malo de estas fiestas con máscaras es que nunca sabes con quién bailas, ¿verdad?- dijo Selene, sonriendo toda inocente.  
  
-Sí... pero también es la gracia que tienen...- Lily sonrió más, adivinando las intenciones de la otra- Como ahora, con ése chico... ¿Sabes quién es? Porque me sacó a bailar y no pregunté el nombre.  
  
Selene sonrió más también:  
  
-Sí sé cómo se llama...- mintió- Pero claro, la gracia es no saberlo, ¿no?- acabó, alejándose- Encantada de hablar contigo.  
  
Selene esperó una interminable media hora antes de atreverse a acercarse a Remus.  
  
-No me has dicho cómo te llamas...  
  
-Lo sé. Tendrás que adivinarlo- Remus sonrió- ¿Apetece otro baile?  
  
Selene sacudió la cabeza y le cogió la mano para arrastrarlo hacia fuera. El aire era limpio y la luna los observaba atenta desde su trono oscuro.  
  
Empezaron a andar por uno de los caminos de grava tranquilamente, sin saber qué decir. De repente Selene se dió cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando su mano y la soltó de golpe. Él la miró y sonrió.  
  
-Te has sonrojado.  
  
-No.  
  
-Sí.   
  
-¡No!  
  
Remus rió. Selene se quedó embobada en su risa. Era muy agradable, y por algún extraño motivo le recordaba a la lluvia sobre un tejado.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Cayó un silencio agradable, de ésos tan especiales que provocan cosquillitas descontroladas en la boca del estómago.   
  
-Tienes que tener un nombre-dijo ella.  
  
-Mmh, déjame pensar... creo que tenía uno pero ahora no lo llevo encima.  
  
Selene sonrió.  
  
-¡Te estoy hablando en serio!  
  
-Bueno, debe estar en mi baúl, aunque creo que lo perdí.  
  
-Dímelo...  
  
-Nonono.  
  
-¿No?  
  
-No- Remus sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-A ver... ¿George? ¿Kevin? ¿Joe? ¿Jack? ¿Tom?  
  
-Frío frío...  
  
-¿Hector? ¿Hortensio? ¿Ifigenio? ¿Candelabro? ¿José Antonio?  
  
Remus se partía de risa.  
  
-¿Cristóbal? ¿Fulguencio? ¿Ar...- Los dos dieron un respingo- ¿Qué ha sido ése ruido?- murmuró ella, apretando su brazo.  
  
Dos ojos como linternas aparecieron detrás de un arbusto. Remus rió.  
  
-La señora Norris- dijo soltando un carcajada.  
  
-Dios, ¡vaya susto me ha dado!- contestó Selene riendo, y empezó a soltar su brazo. Pero él alargó la mano y la sujetó donde estaba, contra la seda azul oscuro de la manga y la piel del brazo.  
  
Selene sintió el mismo mareo ligero y tentador subir y bajar por sus huesos. Dios, dios, dios, ¿por qué? Contuvo el aliento y un suspiro cerrados con llave en su pecho. Ayayay. Subió los ojos hasta encontrar los de él, fijos, profundos, y ése tono de azul que le recordaba al oceáno, al cielo en verano y libros... ¿Libros? Uh-oh. Libros, la biblioteca. Dios. Era él. Y su recuerdo le trajo pensamientos más amargos... las mazmorras. Y el por qué de todo. Y su hermano, cruel, frío, distante. Y sintió la urgencia de contarlo todo. Por alguna razón ahora podía encontrar las palabras, que acudían a su mente como pájaros, revoloteando de un lado a otro, esperando su turno para ser lanzadas a esculpir frases. Y se dejó caer sobre la hierba y habló, casi sin respirar, sin mirarlo, durante un cuarto de hora que a ambos se les hizo interminable. Y Remus la escuchó sentado a su lado, sin soltarle la mano, enjuagando las lágrimas amargas de alivio que recorrían el contorno de sus mejillas sin máscara, que se hallaba en el suelo mientras ella hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Al fin terminó y se acurrucó cerca de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Él le acarició el pelo y ella levantó la mirada. Él le besó la frente suavemente, provocando una media sonrisa de Selene. Estuvieron un rato así, quietos y pensativos, hasta que oyeron la voz de la profesora McGonagall anunciando el final del baile, que les resonó estrañamente estridente en las orejas mientras se levantaban perezosamente. Remus la acompañó hasta la entrada y ella le besó la mejilla enmascarada y se despidió con un "Buenas noches, Remus" antes de desaparecer camino de la Sala Común de Slytherin.   
  
Remus había subido media escalera ya cuando de repente paró de golpe. ¿Le había llamado REMUS?  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Éste sí es largo, ¿verdad? Lástima que no hay ninguna poesía. Bueno, si os portáis bien y me escribís una notita aquí abajo rellenaré todos los huecos del capítulo 4 con notitas de Remus y Selene. Jeje. Por cierto, ¡por qué sólo tengo 3 reviews? :( ¡Es deprimente!   
  
En fin. Mil gracias a Fleur Delacour (tienes una fanfic fantástica) y a Vicky Riddle (la tuya también es maravillosa, ¡date prisa con el próximo capítulo!). Gracias a Jordi por ser medio-guionista y modelo vivinte de Remus. Y también por dejarme tu escuadra y cartabón para el exámen de dibujo, me fue de p.m., recuérdame que te debo un favor GRANDE de última hora. ^O^  
  
Por favor por favor por favor escribidme una notita linda aquí abajo!   
  
Nimph 


	4. Piezas que encajan

BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Capítulo 4: Piezas que encajan  
  
N/A: ¡El capítulo más largo de historia de esta fanfic! El más morboso también... Por fin pasa algo interesante entre Lily y James (que ya iba siendo hora), se empieza a descubrir porqué Selene está paranoica y deprimida, ¡e incluso tiene suspense final! Allá va:   
  
  
Selene entró en Las tres escobas con un nudo en el estómago. Lo primero que vió fue que él todavía no había llegado. Se preguntó cómo podía haberse fijado en eso en primer lugar, si incluso había un tío sentado en la barra con *sólo* un tanga de leopardo. Selene apartó la mirada. "Realmente, hay gente rara" pensó, justo antes de que su mirada se detuviera en una mesa en concreto. Sólo había una chica sentada, con el pelo rojo oscuro y la tez blanca, que la saludó sonriendo. Selene se acercó poco a poco.  
  
-Nnn... nos conocemos?  
  
-No todavía- la chica sonrió abiertamente y se le formó un hoyuelo entre las pecas de la mejilla-. Remus tardará un rato todavía, ¿lo esperas conmigo?  
  
Selene se dejó caer en una silla y se la quedó mirando.  
  
-Remus no deja de hablar de ti, ¿sabes?- Lily hizo rodar sus ojos y los fijó en su cerveza de mantequilla como si no supiera que Selene estaba pendiente de sus palabras- ¿Qué le has hecho? Nos tiene fritos a todos...- Lily levantó los ojos y sonrió otra vez-. No es que seas un mal tema de conversación... ¡Pero es que no habla de nada más!  
  
Selene decidió bajar un poco su escudo protector. Al fin y al cabo, era amiga de Remus... e incluso parecía simpática. El camarero, un chico de pelo largo y negro y ojos azules, se acercó y les parodió una pequeña reverencia. Lily soltó una carcajada y él le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Sirius, anda, deja de hacer el payaso y tráeme otra cerveza- le dijo Lily con fingida condescendencia.  
  
-Muy bien. Otra cerveza para su Alteza. ¿Y qué desea la musa de Remus?  
  
-Ee... lo mismo- Selene estaba ahora realmente roja, y también se sentía algo fuera de lugar, pero parecía que los amigos de Remus eran bastante agradables.  
  
-Dos, entonces- murmuró Sirius para sí mismo- ¿Algo más?  
  
-Dos cositas sólo: ¿Dónde se ha metido James? Y que el vestido de camarero te queda tan... mmm 'sexy' que Arabella hace media horita que no deja de mirarte.   
  
Sirius le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, aunque tenía las orejas de un rojo subido, y murmuró que James estaba fregando vasos en la cocina antes de irse.  
  
Selene lo siguió con cierto interés no falto de 'curiosidad científico-anatómica'.  
  
-Pues sí le sienta bien el uniforme- susurró.  
  
-Pues deberías ver cómo le queda a James- añadió Lily, con la mirada algo perdida.  
  
Selené rió.  
  
-¿De qué los conoces?- preguntó, consciente de que acababa de bajar sus defensas al mínimo. No era tan difícil como había pensado...  
  
-Somos amigos desde primero... Pero hace dos meses hicieron explotar medio bar- Selene se la quedó mirando con los ojos bastante más abiertos que de costumbre, pero Lily no se dió cuenta, solamente siguió contándoselo- y tienen que venir a trabajar aquí los fines de semana como pago- Lily se dió cuenta de la mirada asombrada de Selene y sonrió un poco- Es que son como críos de cinco años, ¿sabes? Y no creas que Remus se queda atrás... Llega tarde porque está castigado con Peter a una detención con Filch por una pelea con los Slytherin... Sirius y James también estaban allí, pero cumplirán el castigo el lunes.  
  
Selene sonrió, divertida, y Lily encogió los hombros.  
  
-Si te he de ser sincera- acabó Lily- Yo también estaba en la pelea, ¡pero no me pillaron!  
  
Ahora Selene rió con ganas.  
  
-¡En serio! Pero James me escondió- Selene asintió y Lily sonrió traviesa- Es que me miman mucho, ¿sabes? Como soy la única chica del grupo... y encima la más sensata... La cosa es que cuando les advierto sobre salidas nocturnas, peleas, etc. no me hacen ni caso. A veces me convencen para que los siga, y luego cuando los pillan me protegen entre todos.  
  
-Debe ser fantástico tener amigos así.  
  
-¡Claro! Así que ya sabes, cuando quieras hablar con alguien me tienes a mí, y así podré cotillear sobre chicos con alguien, para variar.  
  
Selene sonrió y asintió otra vez.  
  
-Oh. Mira, aquí está Remus- avisó Lily, guiñándole un ojo a Selene.  
  
Selene enrojeció y trató de arreglarse el pelo.  
  
-¡Buena suerte!- susurró Lily, levantándose.  
  
-Eh, ¡quieta!- dijo Remus al llegar, sujetándola por un brazo- Quédate un rato más, ¿quieres?  
  
Selene asintió y cogió el otro brazo de Lily, obligándola a sentarse con una sonrisa.  
  
Lily se los quedó mirando. Los ojos de Remus mandaban un mensaje claro: '¡Por Dios, no me dejes solo!', el mensaje de la sonrisa de Selene era más bien un 'Por favooor... ¡Empieza tú una conversación!' nervioso. Lily sonrió a ambos y decidió aguantarles la vela un rato- al fin y al cabo, hacer de celestina era lo suyo. Pero, oh, mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?  
  
Por suerte llegó en ese momento el camarero/caballero andante dispuesto a sacarla de una situación difícil... James. Lily se confundió todavía más. Parecía que la tensión entre Remus y Selene se estaba relajando bastante sin su ayuda... James le sonrió mientras dejaba las cervezas en la mesa (la segunda casi cayó encima de Remus) y los saludó a todos, aunque ni Remus ni Selene le hicieron mucho caso.   
  
-Ahora ya acabo, y tengo que pasar por Honeydukes... ¿te vienes, Lily?   
  
Lily le sonrió con alivio, y al levantarse recibió un guiño de Remus y una sonrisa picarona de Selene.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Qué tal fue?- avasalló Lily a Remus cinco microsegundos después de que él pusiera el pie en la Sala Común.  
  
Remus le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia y feliz de su repertorio.  
  
-¡Ajá!- Rió Lily- Me alegro. ¿Adónde fuisteis?  
  
-A todas partes.  
  
-¿No puedes ser más explícito?  
  
-A ver... Por la zona antigua, el Paseo de los Duendes, detrás del cobertizo de...  
  
-¿Detrás de un cobertizo? Y...- Lily le dedicó su mirada más pícara- ¿Qué hicisteis?  
  
Remus se convirtió decididamente en Remus-cara-de-pimiento-rojo y no contestó.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-No sé a qué te refieres.  
  
-Ja. Tienes un mordisco en el cuello.  
  
-Eh. Esto... ¿Cómo te fue a ti?  
  
-Pues... me llevó a Honeydukes y de vuelta al castillo. Fue divertido.  
  
-Y...- Remus se la quedó mirando.  
  
-No. De hecho ha sido bastante frustrante.  
  
-Oh, vaya.  
  
-Creo que tiene complejo de 'Hermano Mayor Protector y Solamente Eso'.  
  
Remus rió y le dio las buenas noches. Complejo de Hermano Mayor, ja. Jaja. Se dirigió a su habitación plenamente consciente de que James le preguntaría qué había dicho ella sólo abrir la puerta del cuarto.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
La lluvia permanente sobre el tejado de pizarra la despertó. Estaba temblando, y sentía su piel helada. Encontró las mantas en un rincón de la cama, hechas una bola fría a sus pies. Las cogió sigiliosamente, con el corazón encongido por la oscuridad y el goteo de fondo. Había llorado, constató, palpando sus mejillas. Le escocían los ojos. Se tapó cuidadosamente, pero no dejó de temblar. La voz de su hermano le retumbaba en los oídos, más fuerte que la lluvia y los truenos. Así que había soñado con su hermano. Se encogió, ahogando un llanto sordo. No, no, no debía llorar. Su hermano, sí, ¿pero qué más? Había otra persona. Otra persona. Pero sólo recordaba un cerrojo. Una puerta. Ella estaba escondida... y escuchaba, sí, era eso, pero... ¿Qué...? Su hermano... Lucius, Lucius hablando con... una cara pálida y cansada, vieja, firme, poco acostumbrada a los reveses... No, no, no... no podía ser padre. Pero, dios, lo era, padre y Lucius, y ella escuchaba...  
  
Selene hizo otro esfuerzo por recordar.  
  
Lucius estaba furioso; ella, escondida, espiando asustada; y padre... ¿humillado? Sí... había pasado algo durante una de las cacerías que padre organizaba, algo que la asustaba, la aterrorizaba... y padre se tenía que ir, olvidar su nombre para no deshonrar a la familia... ella había salido del escondrijo y había suplicado a Lucius que no lo dejara partir, ella quería a padre, no era malo, padre no la miró, ni siquiera le sonrió como solía, Lucius la apartó de golpe y ella cayó al suelo...   
  
Eso no era un sueño, eso había pasado... hacía tiempo ya, pero ¿cómo había podido olvidar eso? No, claro, no lo había olvidado, siempre, siempre, había estado allí clavado... Se mordió un labio, furiosa, sin poder parar las lágrimas que caían... enterró su cara en el cojín y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Estaba de mal humor, casi no había dormido, parecía cansada. Y Remus, además, sabía que estaba triste. Se le acercó después de mirarla de lejos un rato. Ella intentó sonreír, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-¿A mí? No, nada... ¿Cómo va todo? Me lo pasé muy bien el sábado en Hogsmeade- Selene se mordió el labio y miró a otra parte.  
  
-Selene...  
  
A ella le temblaba el labio. Se puso un dedo vertical delante de la boca y le acarició el pelo.  
  
-¿Después hablamos? A las cinco en el embarcadero... ¿Sí?  
  
Él asintió, preocupado, y ella corrió hacia Pociones.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Hoy? ¿Estás loco?- preguntó Sirius, levantando la cabeza del trabajo de Transfiguración que estaban haciendo por parejas. A su lado Peter leía un viejo libro sobre revoluciones goblins y viejas leyendas.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Hoy hay luna llena, Remus.   
  
-Aaagh. Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Crees que Lily aceptará ir a decirle...  
  
Sirius sacudió la cabeza y explicó:  
  
-Ella te dijo que se lo contaras todo. No va a ir. Te va a mandar a freír espárragos, y eso si la encuentras... hace horas que no tengo ni idea de dónde está. Y nosotros tres tampoco podemos, estamos en detención- Sirius sonrió sólo imaginándose el follón que montarían ésa tarde en las mazmorras, ¡fregar los calderos, qué gracia!- Por pegar a Snape, ya sabes. Pero llegaremos a buscarte a la casa hacia medianoche. Espéranos, ¿eh?   
  
-Sí... pues entonces es tarde, Madame Pomfrey debe estar buscándome ya.  
  
-Hasta ahora. Acabamos esto mañana, ¿vale?  
  
Remus asintió con la cabeza y, con una última ojeada al embarcadero desde la ventana, se marchó. Debería habérselo dicho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
De repente algo le cubrió los ojos. Dos manos. Lily sonrió y las tocó, intentando descubrir quién era el propietario. Era un chico, seguro, porque eran algo grandes... recorrió los dedos, que eran largos y un poco huesudos... la piel era dura y suave. A ver. Remus se lo había hecho tantas veces que ya reconocía las manos sólo notarlas encima de sus ojos, y éste (podía asegurarlo) no era Remus. Sirius tenía las uñas siempre demasiado largas, así que tampoco. Las de Peter eran mucho más pequeñas y regordetas. Así que sólo quedaba... Lily sonrió más. Sí, olía exactamente igual: A hierba, jabón y a James, claro. '¿Quiere jugar? Pues juguemos'. Recorrió la mano suavemente y subió haciéndole cosquillas por la muñeca, el antebrazo, el codo, por encima de la camisa hacia arriba, el cuello, la cara... Pegó su espalda contra su pecho. Él no se movió, pero Lily sentía su respiración (algo agitada) contra su espalda. Ella se sobresaltó cuando él le besó el cuello, agitando tanbién de paso la respiración de Lily. Ay...  
  
-Creo que el complejo de hermano mayor se me ha curado- susurró él antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Lily se estremeció.  
  
-Maldito Remus.  
  
James rió y su aliento recorrió la nuca de Lily erizándole toda la piel.  
  
-Pensaba que tenías detención.  
  
-Al carajo la detención.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en medio de los jardines?- preguntó ella, destapándose los ojos.  
  
-Está bien- murmuró él, y la llevó suavemente hacia el bosque-. ¿Mejor ahora?- y sin esperar respuesta, la empujó contra un árbol y la besó.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene esperaba sentada en el embarcadero mirando cómo el sol se escondía entre sombras rojizas sin realmente verlo. La luna saldría de un momento a otro por la parte del cielo que ya era violeta oscuro. Luna llena, de hecho.   
  
-¿Selene?  
  
Se volvió. Remus estaba a pocos pasos de ella, sin aliento y con cara de preocupación. Ella le sonrió.  
  
Remus la observó un instante. La luz anaranjada del crepúsculo la hacía parecer pelirroja.  
  
-No tengo mucho tiempo. Me voy una semana, mi madre está...- Odiaba mentirle de esa manera, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para la verdad. Las luna no tardaría ni dos minutos en aparecer- está enferma. Volveré el lunes.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Adiós. Piensa en mí- le dijo, forzando una sonrisa y girándose para marcharse.  
  
-¡Remus! ¡Remus, espera!  
  
Selene corrió detrás suyo. Y él se paró. El viento, indiferente a todo, siguió empujando las nubes. Selene lo alcanzó, lo giró y lo besó.  
  
La luna apareció.  
  
Remus sintió la sangre de lobo inundando sus venas. Rompió el beso y echó a correr en dirección al bosque.  
  
Aunque, claro, ya era bastante tarde.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: ¡Ja! ¿Qué me decís a eso?  
  
Por cierto, tengo que avisaros de que los personajes se me empiezan a escapar y a tener vida propia. Hace por lo menos dos capítulos que Lily no se parece en NADA a mí. Por ejemplo, os puedo asegurar que sé bailar. ¡En serio! ¡Sin pisar a nadie! Además Jordi asegura que él le hubiera dicho que era hombre-lobo (yo personalmente lo dudo, pero en fin, si él lo dice...).   
  
Por cierto, queréis que especifique las partes S/L? Un poco (como la parte L/J), medianamente o detalladamente? Estoy a vuestras órdenes. Por cierto que no voy a contaros mucho más de Lily y James (al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos que acaba mal), pero voy a introducir otro romance. Estaba pensando en Sirius/Severus... sería mi primera historia gay... Me haría ilusión... pero entonces subiría a PG-13, ¿no? bueno, ya me diréis...  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Fleur Delacour (¡NO ME SECUESTRES! ¡ESTABA DE VACACIONES!!! Ahora mismo voy a leerme lo que has escrito mientras yo no estaba)  
  
Vicky Riddle (Aquí mi ch4... también voy a leer el tuyo ahora)  
  
veronik (me niego a que acabe bien... pero lo acabaré algún día, eso te lo puedo prometer)  
  
ME (¿viste? ¡Sin notas!)  
  
A quien me escriba un review lindo acá abajo... *guiño-guiño*  
  
Ciao,  
  
Nimph  
  
PD: ¿Se os ocurre algún título bueno para este capítulo?  



	5. Dos Licántropos

BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Capítulo 5: Dos Licántropos  
  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Lily apartándose un poco de James.  
  
Él buscó sus gafas (estaban tiradas por el suelo) a tientas y se las puso, con un gesto de preocupación impreso en blanco y negro por la falta de luz sobre su cara. Los ojos verdes de Lily (verdes incluso en la oscuridad) lo observaban asustados.  
  
El ruido se oyó otra vez, acompañado de un grito apagado.  
  
-¡Remus!- siseó James, corriendo y transformándose a la vez.   
  
Lily corrió tras él.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Selene tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en la bestia que le gruñía sordamente. Era un immenso lobo color café con unas patas excepcionalmente grandes y unos dientes que a la luz de la luna recién aparecida le parecían a Selene largos y afilados como puñales de marfil. Se apretó más contra la roca al borde del lago. La cosa llevaba dos minutos que a ambos les parecieron una eternidad y media observándola y planteándose atacar o no. Selene intuía que se estaba librando una gran batalla Remus versus Bestia horripilante, y que si no fuera por eso posiblemente estaría muerta o maldita. Ya era malo pensar que si se movía o echaba a correr la cosa no dudaría en perseguirla y alcanzarla, pero pensar que la cosa era Remus era todavía peor. El hecho era que estaba más atrapada de lo que nunca se había sentido. El lobo tenía un tic nervioso en la oreja derecha (Remus también tenía ese tic cuando se ponía histérico) que no daba mucha confianza, y daba pasos atrás y adelante, ladeando la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima a la presa.  
  
Entonces un gran ciervo saltó en medio de los dos y desvió la vista del monstruo. Se observaron los dos y el lobo dejó de gruñir de repente para empezar a recular hacia el bosque.  
  
Lily salió de detrás de un arbusto y cogió un brazo de Selene.  
  
-¡Arriba!   
  
Selene no se movió ni dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una mirada perdida.  
  
-¡Venga, venga!  
  
Lily la levantó a la fuerza y empezó a empujarla hacia el castillo con el corazón corriendo desbocado en el fondo de su garganta.  
  
El ciervo acompañó al galope al hombre-lobo hacia el fondo del Bosque prohibido.  
  
Selene se desmayó en los brazos de Lily.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-No. Nunca. No quiero saber nada de él.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-He dicho que no. Y de tí tampoco, Evans. ¿Por qué me mentísteis todos?  
  
Lily la persiguió por el pasillo.  
  
-¡Yo no te mentí! Y... Selene. Él te quiere. No...  
  
-No me hables- atajó ella, cerrando la entrada a las mazmorras detrás suyo. Maldita sea. El caballero de armadura brillante era un hombre lobo. Se sentía defraudada, estafada, asustada. Y lo peor era que el cosquilleo en la columna vertebral seguía apareciendo cada vez que oía su nombre, pero acompañado de un peso amargo en el estómago. Y eso que todavía no lo había visto. Él la quería, claro, y ella a él también. Aunque lo negara y se empeñara e intentara convencer a todos de que lo odiaba a muerte. Corrió a perderse entre los pasadizos oscuros de las mazmorras otra vez. De algún modo, la relajaba. Tenía ganas de dar patadas a las paredes hasta derribarlas. Ella lo estaba pasando mal, Remus lo estaba pasando mal, no había ninguna cura para los hombres lobo, no había ninguna solución para ellos dos. Lily también le daba rabia. Durante un par de días, había tenido una amiga. Los amigos no sirven para nada, se dijo, mienten y traen problemas. Y se daba cuenta de que se había cerrado más, su coraza de hielo era más gruesa que nunca. Y ella, mientras corría por su laberinto subterráneo, se alegraba de que así fuera. Nunca nadie más la molestaría. Nunca nadie le haría daño.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bajaron ruidosamente la escalera principal. Remus todavía no había vuelto y ellos estaban cansados porque casi no habían dormido (noche de animagos), así que, para disimular, hacían más ruido que de costumbre. Peter contaba a todos una anécdota graciosa, Lily reía y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de James, que acariciaba suavemente la melena pelirroja, y él monopolizaba las miradas de todas las chicas de sexto hacia abajo. Bueno, menos Arabella. La localizó enseguida. Subía tranquilamente, hablando con Eleonora Grant y Ada Carter. Con toda la premeditación del mundo, lució su sonrisa más cautivadora para Ada, que se sonrojó, provocando que Eleonora y Arabella se giraran a ver qué pasaba. Eleonora sonrió como estaba previsto, pero Arabella rompió todas las expectativas y... se sonrojó. Sirius supo que, si le pedía otra vez ir al Baile, ella accedería encantada. Y en ése momento Arabella dejó de tener algún interés para él. Satisfecho de sí mismo (y de su uniforme de camarero), Sirius bajó de un salto los cinco últimos escalones de la gran escalera. Si sólo fuera tan fácil con... Sirius lo miraba con odio y él contestaba con odio también. Sirius lo amaba, lo amaría también Snape? Lo peor era que no estaba seguro de lo que dirían James, Peter y Remus ni Lily si se lo contara. Además, quizás solo era algo pasajero. Maldita sea. Si por lo menos lo del año pasado no hubiera sucedido... Sirius se lo dijo. Más que decirlo, lo besó. Un roce suave en los labios, Snape lo apartó de un empujón. No dijo nada. Los sueños de Sirius se hicieron añicos con una facilidad sorprendente. Fragilidad. Una semana más tarde, Sirius, enfurecido, lo mandó a seguir a Remus a la casa. Nunca debería haberlo hecho. Pero en aquél momento la rabia lo llenaba todo, sin dejar lugar a meditaciones, sin dejarle otra opción que seguir sus instintos... Todo eso provocó la primera gran pelea con James, el mutismo de Remus, las sospechas de Lily, el chantaje de Severus y el descontento de Dumbledore. Sirius se odió durante semanas. Hasta que James volvió a sonreírle y Lily rió de una de sus bromas, Peter le propuso una nueva broma y Remus, entre risas, le tiró una cerveza de mantequilla por encima como castigo. Pensó en hablar con Severus. Pero Severus le odiaba. Eso era obvio, no?  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Debería habértelo dicho. Lo siento.   
  
Selene no contestó, ni se giró, ni se movió. Remus la había encontrado en la biblioteca desierta, estudiando, se había sentado a su lado y ya llevaba media hora tratando de conseguir que ella lo mirara o le dirigiera la palabra. Sólo había conseguido que ella dejara de escribir y fijara su vista en el infinito en vez de en el libro. ¿Le escuchaba? ¿Le oía? ¿Le entendía? Remus sí le entendía a ella. Y también se odiaba a sí mismo.   
  
-Muy bien. Como quieras- murmuró suavemente, y se deslizó fuera de la silla. Se giró para irse con la sensación de que se iba más incompleto que antes, como si le faltara un brazo o una pierna. O la cabeza, o el corazón, o el alma. Daba igual. Se iba. Entonces la oyó. Se volvió a verla. Parecía hundida sobre la mesa, el pelo sedoso cayéndole sobre el jersey y la cara. Sollozaba. Casi silenciosamente, la frente apoyada contra la mesa de madera gruesa, lágrimas resbalando entre las pestañas y por el puente de la nariz. Remus hubiera muerto. Volvió sobre sus pasos y le puso una mano en el hombro. Él también quisiera llorar. Remus recogió suavemente su pelo pegado a las mejillas y lo echó a un lado con cuidado. Le hizo levantar la cara. La obligó a mirarlo. Ella enterró la cara en su camisa para tocarlo, olerlo, oír su corazón rebotando contra las costillas. Él la abrazó.   
  
-Mi padre...  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó él cálidamente, envolviéndola con sus brazos.  
  
-Era licántropo- las palabras quedaban ahogadas y perdidas entre los pliegues de su camisa, pero Remus las entendió.- O, es. No lo sé. Se marchó cuando lo mordieron.  
  
Él la abrazó más fuerte.  
  
Ella dejó de llorar poco a poco.  
  
-Algún día iremos a buscarlo- prometió él.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Parece que ha pasado- murmuró Lily, enganchada al brazo de James en la sala común.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó James. Estaba tan cansado después de quidditch que se sentía incapaz de moverse del sillón donde estaban los dos apretujados.   
  
-Mira a Remus.  
  
Remus estaba cantando en voz baja mientras resolvía ecuaciones complicadísimas de Aritmancia.  
  
James sonrió.   
  
-Parece que lo consiguió.  
  
-El problema ahora es Sirius.  
  
-¿Sirius? Yo no creo que tenga ningún problema- dijo James mientras los dos se giraron para ver a Sirius sentado en un sillón con siete chicas (incluida Arabella) a su alrededor suspirando y riendo como gallinas.  
  
-Yo creo que sí.  
  
-¿No estarás un poco paranoica?  
  
Lily lo empujó y lo tiró de la butaca.  
  
-Auch- dijo James.  
  
-Te lo mereces- le sermoneó Lily, sacándole la lengua- por tonto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Severus miró con atención a la pareja que paseaba junta por el linde del bosque. ¿Era Selene? ¿Y quién era él? Era Selene. Con el hombre lobo. Pensó en Sirius, un instante fugaz, con rabia acumulada por los años y con el sabor amargo del deseo frustrado. Y se decidió. Se vengaría sobre su amigo. Con paso rápido, se dirigió a la lechucería.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Bueno. Este capítulo se complica y se arregla solito. Me acabo de dar cuenta. Pero queda rollo para rato. ¿A quién escribe Severucito? ¿Qué pasará con él y Sirius? ¿Durará mucho la paz entre Selene y Remus? ¿Volverán ella y Lily a ser amigas?   
  
Gracias a todas las magníficas y generosas personas que perdieron algo de tiempo en los reviews: Os adoro. Resumiendo, gracias a:  
  
Fleur Delacour   
  
Hermione es una genia o Agus  
  
ariadna  
  
Por cierto, ¿hombre lobo se escribe con o sin guión? Porque me estoy volviendo loca y tan pronto lo escribo con como sin.   
  
Bueno, el dramón tiene unos dos capítulos más sólo. Ay. tendré que empezar a pensar en otra fanfic, ¿verdad? ^^   
  
Gracias por leer, ¿te importaría dejar un review? Para saber si lo has leído, si te gusta, si vomitaste. :) ¡Gracias!  
  
Besitos,  
  
Nimph 


	6. Despedida

BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Capítulo VI: Despedidas.  
  
  
iSelene: Mañana por la mañana dejarás Hogwarts para ir a vivir a la mansión del sur de Francia durante unos años.  
  
Lucius. /i  
  
Selene releyó las dos líneas, horrorizada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, decir, pensar? Levantó la vista y la fijó al otro lado del comedor, donde Remus reía con Sirius, masticando una tostada. Peter vio la mirada angustiada de Selene y le dio un codazo a Remus, que se giró immediatamente hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Selene hizo un gesto disimulado con la mano y salió del comedor. Remus salió detrás.  
  
-¿Sabes qué me ha confesa...?- empezó Remus, todavía riendo. Ella se puso a llorar, las palmas y la frente contra la pared.- ¿Qué pasa?- Él la abrazó por la cintura y le besó un pómulo.- No llores.  
  
Selene se giró y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello.  
  
-Lucius ha enviado una nota. Dice que dejo la escuela y me voy a Francia.  
  
Remus se quedó callado un instante, luego la apartó con suavidad para mirarla a la cara y la interrogó:  
  
-¿Cuándo? ¿Pero porqué?  
  
Selene ya no parecía una deidad mística: con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada perdida parecía una niña pequeña e indefensa.   
  
-Mañana.  
  
Remus la llevó a un rincón usualmente desierto y la abrazó otra vez con ademán protector.  
  
-No va a pasar nada- susurró.  
  
-¡Pero tengo que ir! Además, mi hermano tiene poder sobre la escuela... y es mi tutor legal.  
  
-Shh- la acalló él, pero no pudo decir más porque tenía un nudo del tamaño de su puño en el pecho. Parecía que el corazón había dejado de latir. No creía que pudiera existir la vida sin ella.   
  
Selene se deshizo del abrazo Y le cogió la cara entre sus manos. Ya no lloraba, porque si lo hacía no podía consolar a Remus. Ella era su fuerza, y lo sabía.  
  
-Remus... Ahora tengo dieciséis años. Dos más y tendré dieciocho. Entonces me iré. Vendré contigo- Remus sonrió un poco-. Iremos a la India, a Nueva York, a Egipto. Buscaremos un trabajo. Estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo.  
  
Él la besó.  
  
-Te esperaré. Siempre.  
  
La sonrisa de Selene podría haber encendido el sol. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el corazón de Remus.  
  
-Iremos al Sáhara, a Venecia y a París.   
  
-A Cuba.  
  
-A Argentina.  
  
-A Marruecos.  
  
-Al baile, esta noche.  
  
Remus rió.  
  
-Claro. Todavía tenemos esta noche. Y hoy. Todo el día.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido ése par?  
  
-¿De verdad te importa?- quiso saber James, empujándola contra la pared del pasillo desierto para besarla.  
  
-Mmm... no.  
  
-¿Seguro? Podemos ir a buscarlos si tú quieres.  
  
-Pues...- ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
-Ay.  
  
La risa de Lily se derramó sobre él.  
  
-Me gusta tu pelo- dijo ella, tratando de alisarlo. Aunque estaban tan cerca que era algo difícil.  
  
-No hay manera de peinarlo.  
  
-Creo que necesitas un corte de pelo- dijo ella, pasando los brazos por la cintura de él.  
  
-¡Pero si me lo corté hace dos semanas!  
  
-Deja que lo intente.  
  
-Uy, qué miedo- bromeó él desenterrando la cara de el cuello blanco de Lily por un momento.  
  
Ella deslizó una mano por su espina dorsal, por debajo de la camiseta.  
  
-Me paso todos los veranos ayudando a mi madre en la peluquería. ¡Deja que te lo corte!  
  
-¿Cortarme el qué?- preguntó James fingiendo estar alarmado.  
  
-¡Tonto!- lo reprendió Lily.  
  
-Además, se lleva largo.  
  
-Que Sirius lo lleve largo no quiere decir que tú tengas que ir chocando con las paredes- argumentó ella, apartando su flequillo azabache.  
  
-Bueno. Pero no lo destroces mucho.  
  
-¿Qué más te da si en una semana estará igual?  
  
-Ya. Pero hoy tengo una cita importante y quiero estar lo mejor posible.  
  
Lily fingió estar celosa. James iba con ella al baile, pero a veces jugaban a hacer ver que no lo sabían. Como ahora.  
  
-¿Una cita importante?  
  
-Un baile.  
  
-¿Y con quién?  
  
James se puso serio y la miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Con la única a la que amo.  
  
Lily enrojeció visiblemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James.  
  
-Has ganado- susurró, y James le besó el pelo rojo oscuro-. Me derritooooo...-gimió ella, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. James sonrió y la recogió a tiempo, la levantó y se la llevó en brazos. Lily rió estrepitosamente, la risa espontánea y fresca que James sospechaba que podría abrir una flor en pleno invierno.  
  
-Te quiero- murmuró claramente ella cuando paró de reír-. Mucho.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sirius observó cómo Selene, vestida de blanco, abrazaba a Remus en la pista de baile. Cuando la canción lenta acabó, James sacó a Lily. Milagrosamente, él había conseguido enseñarle algunos pasos. Además Sirius sabía que Lily se había tomado dos vasos de Poción de Pies Ligeros. La gente acabó apartándose para mirar cómo bailaban ellos. Cuando por fin pararon y se retiraron riendo a carcajadas, Arabella le preguntó si iba a sacarla a bailar. Sirius, con la mirada vidriosa y la cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Cuando Arabella le preguntó porqué, él se fue sin decir nada a los jardines, abrigando la esperanza de que el aire fresco le quitaría algún problema de la cabeza. A ser posible, Snape.  
  
Severus estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra. No debería haber escrito a Lucius para decirle que Selene estaba con el hombre-lobo. Hoy la había visto recibir la carta y leerla con manos temblorosas. Más tarde, mientras se peinaba para el baile en la sala común, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Sólo él se dió cuenta. Se odiaba por ello. Pestañeó furiosamente, sólo le faltaba llorar ahora. La música llegaba algo difuminada desde el Gran salón, pero no impidió que se girara al oír las pisadas en el suelo de grava.  
  
Sirius estaba preocupado, hacía ya una semana que despertaba con las semanas pegajosas después de soñar en, ejem, Snape. Quería dejar de pensar en él. Y no podía.  
  
Severus lo vio pasar a su lado sin verlo. Sin saber qué hacía, se levantó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Quizás las tres cervezas de mantequilla tenían algo que ver con actuar sin pensar. Sólo tocarlo, se arrepintió. Podía notar su piel cálida bajo la túnica de fiesta.   
  
Sirius se giró, sobresaltado. Cuando lo vió, el corazón se le aceleró. La luna dejaba caer su luz plateada sobre los ojos y la piel de Snape, creando una sensación de irrealidad por la que Sirius se dejó arrastrar.   
  
Severus se asustó. Dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, incapaz de girarse y echar a correr lejos de todo. Cerró los ojos y se volvió para irse.  
  
Sirius alargó una mano y lo detuvo. La mano encontró la nuca de Severus y la sujetó mientras Sirius acercaba sus labios a los de el muchacho.  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sirius presionaba suavemente su cara contra la suya. Con un gesto ansioso, se agarró a él y entreabrió los labios. Gentilmente, Sirius deslizó su lengua entre ellos, provocando un estremecimiento de placer en el cuerpo de Severus, que abrió un poco más. A medida que el beso se hacía más profundo, el hambre de Sirius creció, y Severus se hundió en un beso cada vez más pasional. Se separaron, jadeantes. Severus agarró la solapa de Sirius y lo atrajo hacia él.  
  
-Vamos donde no nos puedan ver.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene arrastraba a Remus arriba, arriba, por las escaleras.  
  
-¿Dónde...?  
  
Selene abrió la puerta de la torre de astronomía. Remus sonrió suavemente y entró. Selene cerró la puerta detrás de sí y lo besó.   
  
-¿Qué...?- preguntó él.  
  
Selene le clavó una mirada profunda.  
  
-No quiero dejar nada por hacer.  
  
Remus enrojeció.  
  
-¿Estás segura?  
  
Selene desató la túnica de Remus.  
  
-¿Tú no?  
  
Remus dibujó su sonrisa más lobuna.  
  
Selene rió.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sirius había conducido a Severus a una habitación secreta escondida tras un tapiz, lejos del Gran Salón y de las Salas comunas. Severus realizó un hechizo para aislar el ruido, después se giró hacia Sirius, quien lo volvió a besar. Severus sintió su cabeza girando como una peonza. Era consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Tanto para Sirius como para él, era el cumplimiento de un sueño arrinconado por imposible. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le arrancó la túnica de hilo, casi rasgándola. Sirius tenía las espaldas anchas y el pecho y el vientre planos y musculosos, de un color tostado. Severus se detuvo un momento para observarlo. Paseó sus dedos suavemente por sus pectorales, las manos de Sirius desabrochándole la túnica, aunque le temblaban los dedos e iba muy lento. Severus dejó de admirar su torso y levantó la vista. Sirius le devolvió la mirada. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero Severus parecía muy tranquilo. Se relajó cuando Snape sonrió un poco y se quitó la túnica de un tirón, dejándola deslizarse por encima de sus brazos y el delgado pantalón tejano de debajo hasta el suelo. Después se acercó mucho, obligando a Sirius a apoyarse contra la pared, y acercó su boca a su cuello. Sirius gimió y lo estrechó contra sí. Severus bajó hasta sus pezones, sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Sirius bajo sus labios.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Remus empezó a desatar el vestido de Selene por detrás, mientras le besaba el cuello. Selene dejó que el corpiño cayera al suelo y se giró, sonriente, para besar los labios de Remus, su barbilla, la nuez del cuello, el espacio entre las clavículas. Se detuvo allí un momento, notando la sangre corriendo bajo la piel, su calidez. Remus se estremeció. Notaba el vientre liso y desnudo de Selene contra el suyo, su cintura bajo las yemas de sus dedos, sus pezones bajo el delgado sujetador. El corazón le rebotaba contra las costillas y le faltaba aire. Ella lo obligó a sentarse en algún sitio, quizás una silla. Ella se sentó en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado, y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Estaba tan cerca. Selene se sorprendió cuando él la apretó muy fuerte contra su piel y la besó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y tuvieron que parar a coger aire, riendo.   
  
-Te quiero.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
*  
*  
*  
  
(os dejo tiempo para tranquilizaros... ^__~)  
  
*  
*  
*  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eran las seis de la mañana. Sirius corrió hacia la entrada. Llegaba tarde. Selene se iría de un momento a otro, y quería decirle adiós y sujetar a Remus, no fuera que se pusiese a llorar. Giró a la derecha, bajó las escaleras, chocó contra alguien.  
  
Severus.  
  
Se paró, nervioso.   
  
-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
Severus se derritió. Ésa sonrisa... aaargh. Las mejillas se tiñeron de rosa aunque el cerebro las amenazó con intentar afeitarse con la mano izquierda.  
  
-Nos días- consiguió decir.  
  
-Nos vemos... ¿luego?- preguntó Sirius con incertidumbre. Quería verlo. Quería tocarlo. Quería...  
  
-Sí- respondió Severus rápidamente-. Esta noche.  
  
Sirius asintió y echó a correr otra vez. Llegó justo cuando Selene empezaba a despedirse.  
  
-Hey, Sirius. ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? Queríamos hacer 'algo grande' pero ni tú ni Remus estabais localizables- preguntó Peter en cuanto lo vió.  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
-¿Y esa sonrisa de idiota de dónde sale?- preguntó Lily guiñándole un ojo-. Está bien, no me lo cuentes.  
  
Selene se acercó y lo abrazó. De cerca, se notaba mucho que hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Llevaba una túnica blanca con el cinturón y frores bordadas en azul celeste, y un abrigo largo de ante blanco con el borde de abajo, el cuello y los puños de las mangas acampanadas de piel.  
  
-Sé feliz, Sirius.  
  
-Ya lo soy. Que tengas suerte.  
  
Selene dibujó una sonrisa que se diluyó enseguida. Abrazó a Peter y luego a James. Lily rompió a llorar y las dos se abrazaron como hermanas.  
  
-¡Te echaré de menos!  
  
-Escribiré.  
  
-Cada semana.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Sólo serán dos años, eh?   
  
-Quizás puedas venir en verano.  
  
Lily consiguió sonreír.  
  
Cuando se soltaron, Lily se abrazó a James.  
  
-Nosotros entramos- se despidió Sirius, y los empujó a todos adentro. Sólo quedaban ella y Remus. Se quedaron mirando hasta que él sonrió y abrió sus brazos. Selene lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.  
  
-No te vayas.  
  
Selene lloraba más que tres Lilys juntas.  
  
-Tengo que hacerlo. Sólo dos años.  
  
-Entonces vendré a buscarte.  
  
-Y nos iremos lejos.  
  
-Muy lejos. Juntos. Buscaremos a tu padre.  
  
-Sí.   
  
-¿Te casarás conmigo?- preguntó él en voz baja.  
  
Selene rió.  
  
-Si te dejas...  
  
-Bueno, me lo estoy pensando- sonrió él.  
  
El carruaje llegó trotando sin caballos por el caminito de grava. Selene se apartó, sintiéndose enferma sólo de pensar en lo que iba a echarlo de menos. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y forzó una sonrisa valiente. Remus estaba muy serio.  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
Remus sonrió tristemente.  
  
-Lo sé. Esto no es una despedida.  
  
-No- afirmó ella subiendo al carruaje negro- no lo es.  
  
Remus observó cómo la carroza se alejaba sintiéndose immensamente solo y desamparado. La mano blanca de Selene se agitó en el viento antes de encerrarse en el coche, que a ella le recordaba vagamente a un ataúd.  
  
-No lo es- repitió para sí misma.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: Punto 1: Éste no es el final, aunque lo parezca.  
  
Punto 2: quedan aún dos capitulines más (¡con el lío de Sirius y Severus el plot se ha alargado un poco!). T__T ...me va a dar mucha pena acabar estoooo... snif snif!  
  
Punto 3: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que éste capítulo es más largo y más morboso que el 4. Jejeje.  
  
Punto 4: Como siempre, mil y una gracias a mis queridos reviewers:  
  
ariadna (ya habías dicho que era hermoso, ¡pero muchas gracias!!!)  
  
Angelina (¿Mi gran admiradora??? *se sonroja* )  
  
Tsat (guiño-guiño)  
  
Fleur Delacour (nooo, el hombre-lobo 'con guión' ;) es el padre de Selene)  
  
veronik (muchas gracias)  
  
Hermione es una genia (bueno, describir los sentimientos de los personajes es lo que mejor hago, así que tenía que aprovecharlo! ;) )  
  
Lady Gambalerina (necesitamos más autores YA!!!)  
  
Punto 5: Todavía no he empezado a escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que puede que tarde un poco. Es que es algo complicado de escribir. Igualmente estará aquí antes de noviembre. :)  
  
Punto 6: Os dejo mi e-mail, ¿vale? Es: estic_aqui@hotmail.com , y podéis añadirme a vuestro messenger y tal (si os gusta la fic, claro. Si no, no hace falta que os molestéis ^ ^), pero no me enviéis virus, por favor. ^__~ Además, como el Author alert no funciona, si queréis que os avise cada vez que tenga un capítulo nuevo, me enviáis un mail y lo haré. :)  
  
Punto 7: El rating ha subido a PG-13 esta vez por culpa del slash. Bueno, Selene y Remus también han colaborado, claro.  
  
Punto 8: ¿Te importa dejar una review? ¡Ni que sea para decir que no te ha gustado! Por favoooooooooor... 


	7. Buscándote en la oscuridad

BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Capítulo 7: Buscándote en la oscuridad  
  
Château Malfoy, 2 de enero  
  
Queridísimo Remus:  
  
Llegué al anochecer y me instalaron en la torre. Esto es un pequeño castillo lujoso (algo siniestro) donde solíamos pasar el verano cuando eramos pequeños. Aunque ahora hace frío. Está encima de una montaña, y hay una pequeña villa a nuestros pies. Es un lugar bonito, de veras, pero quizás de una manera algo lóbrega. Hay siete elfos domésticos, la cocinera, una doncella llamada Jeanne, un viejo jardinero llamado Sebastien y mi institutriz, Madame Trépad. Pero aunque hacen todo lo que les pido, mi hermano les ha prohibido dejarme salir de la mansión. Ni siquiera a los jardines. Pero, no te preocupes. Hay un patio precioso dentro de la casa (aunque ahora está lleno de nieve, con el buen tiempo hay rosas y un cerezo. ¡Incluso hay una fuente con peces de colores!) Madame Trépad es muy amable. Hoy he aprendido la poción de la verdad.   
Y aun así...  
Las horas pasan tan lentas. Los días son tan largos... El sol se pone ahora, y parece que ha pasado un año desde la última vez. Daría mi alma por tener alas, y volar lejos, lejos, hasta encontrarte. ¿Piensas en mí? ¿Me echas en falta? ¿Me quieres? Sé que sí. Hoy hay nubes en el cielo. Si lloviera... al salir el sol, habría un arco iris en forma de puente desde mi ventana hasta Hogwarts. Y yo vendría corriendo, haciendo equilibrios sobre los colores. Va a nevar esta noche. No habrá arco iris, pero quizás nieve tanto que la nieve lleguará al antepecho de mi ventana. Entonces yo saldría andando como si la ventana fuera una puerta, y pasaría andando sobre la nieve por encima del mar hasta donde tú estás. Ya ves, mi pasatiempo favorito es pensar en ti, y el segundo pensar en cómo salir de aquí. El tercero es mirar al horizonte esperando ver la silueta de una lechuza con una carta tuya en el pico. El cuarto es escribirte cartas largas. El quinto es contar los segundos que quedan para el uno de diciembre del próximo año, cuando por fin podré irme.  
Mi consuelo es que el tiempo no se para.  
Impaciente y esperando saber algo de ti,  
  
Selene  
  
PD: Mil abrazos para Lily, Peter, Sirius y James. Diezmil besos para ti.  
  
***  
  
Selene releyó la carta. Los ojos le escocían. Entregó a la lechuza gris el pergamino y apagó la luz. Se deslizó entre las sábanas frías, consciente de que esa noche tampoco podría dormir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amada Selene:  
  
Sin ti muero. Las horas se me antojan siglos, los minutos, más largos y aburridos que doble clase de Historia de la Magia un lunes por la mañana. El sol, irónico, brilla con fuerza, aunque sus rayos no calientan mi piel. Esto es tan doloroso...  
Todo sigue igual, por lo demás. Lily y James se persiguen por los pasillos, Sirius tiene una novia nueva (aunque todavía no hemos descubierto quién) y Peter encontró un nuevo pasadizo secreto el otro día. A veces me descubro yendo a la siguiente clase y planeando llevarte a Hogsmeade más tarde, o dando rodeos para verte dos minutos, sin recordar que ya no estás aquí. Y cada vez que me doy cuenta me sienta como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero me consuela saber que ya falta un día menos. Pienso en ti cada segundo, a cada latido de mi corazón. Pero sé esperar. De hecho, como Lily dijo ayer, sigue todo igual. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres. Sólo estamos lejos. Claro que es duro, pero como mínimo sabemos que algún día acabará. Volveremos a estar juntos, daremos la vuelta al mundo. Aunque el presente no nos pertenezca, el futuro es nuestro. Y te tengo que pedir un favor. Es igual si yo no lo veo, quiero que sonrías. Ahora mismo. Por favor... No debes pasarlo mal por Lucius. Eso sería darle la victoria.   
Te mando un abrazo y un beso en el cuello...  
Te escribiré mañana otra vez.  
Para siempre,  
  
Remus  
  
***  
  
Firmó y se quedó mirando más allá del pergamino. sabía que Selene estaba más triste de lo que decía, y sospechaba que ella adivinaría que, por más que él le pidiera que sonriera, él mismo no se lo aplicaba. Como Peter solía decir, parecía un zombi deambulando por los pasillos de la escuela.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- Sirius se separó un poco para mirar fijamente a Severus, que desvió la mirada, incómodo.  
  
-Es sobre Selene.  
  
-Te dije que estabamos investigando quién la traicionó. No debes preocuparte por eso...  
  
-¡No lo entiendes!- gritó Severus, empujándolo lejos con una mano.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
Los ojos azules de Sirius lo escanearon desde la penumbra.  
  
-Yo lo hice- siseó Severus fríamente, la mirada clavada ahora lejos, más allá de la pared.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sirius, sabiendo la respuesta, los ojos cerrados con fuerza sin saber qué vería si los abriera. ¿Su amante? ¿Su enemigo? ¿Su secreto?  
  
-Yo escribí a Lucius para contarle que Selene salía con un hombre-lobo. Yo lo hice.  
  
Sirius se giró, furioso, hacia la pared.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo puedes decírmelo?  
  
-Sirius, escucha.  
  
-No- y quedaba todo muy claro. Nunca habían esperado nada el uno del otro, nada más que algunas noches de compañía y guardar un secreto, pero nunca pensó en una traición así.  
  
-¡Sucedió antes! ¡Antes de nosotros!- alegó Severus con desesperación. No quería perder esos momentos en que se sentía tan bien. No era que estuviese enamorado de Sirius. Sólo era un deseo físico, dos cuerpos juntos en la frialdad de su alrededor.  
  
-Me da igual. No quiero volver a verte.  
  
Severus quedó quieto, sus ojos como túneles no reflejaban ninguna luz.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene se revolvió en su cama acolchada. Alargó los brazos hacia los dos bordes de la cama. Estaba vacía. Se había quedado dormida abrazada a la almohada. No había llorado. Sólo se había acurrucado contra la forma blanda a su lado y había imaginado que era Remus, y que los dos estaban en aquél rinconcito que Remus le había enseñado (tras el tapiz de la caza de brujas), donde solían escaparse para hablar y estar juntos hasta que una tarde encontraron a Sirius y Doris Roquelaure muy ocupados investigando la garganta del otro. Y se había dormido, sonriendo ligeramente, protegida por la presencia invisible de Remus.   
  
Pero se había despertado de repente por culpa del frío que entraba día y noche por la ventana, destapada hasta las rodillas y con el camisón se seda blanca envolviéndole el cuerpo incómodamente. ¿Dónde estaba Remus? Volvió a estirar las manos a su alrededor. Se incorporó sobre los codos y lo buscó en la oscuridad que la envolvía. No estaba. Por unas horas, había creído que volvía a estar en Hogwarts. Estúpida. A tientas, recogió la almohada del suelo y estiró las mantas hasta su barbilla.   
  
Ya hacía un año. Un maldito y largo año sin él.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Ni se te ocurra- dijo James, sacudiendo la cabeza.   
  
-Tengo que verla.  
  
-Remus, ella te ha dicho que no vayas- intercedió Lily.  
  
-Dicen que su hermano está de parte de Quien-no-se-debe-nombrar, Remus. Y es un hombre poderoso. No te arriesgues, no arriesgues la seguridad de Selene por un capricho.  
  
Remus levantó la cabeza.   
  
-Claro. Un capricho-. Hizo una pausa, mirando a la pareja sentada delante suyo-. No sabéis de qué habláis. Vosotros estáis juntos.  
  
Lily cerró los ojos.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero, Remus...  
  
-No hay peros- siseó él, levantándose-. No iré porque ella no quiere. Pero pensad que llevo más de quinientos días sin verla.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Selene se acercó a la ventana de su torre. Ya era mayo. Sólo unos meses más. Todas las cartas recibidas... tenía decenas de ellas. La última decía:  
  
"Hogwarts, 20 de mayo  
  
Te hecho de menos, de menos, de menos, de menos. No tiene mucho sentido que lo diga otra vez, pero allá va: Te hecho de menos. Mucho. Muchísimo.  
  
Lily me persigue por los pasadizos para obligarme a estudiar. ¡Son los últimos exámenes! Después... He encontrado un trabajo en la tienda de mi tío, en Glensglow. Es una pequeña tienda de libros mágicos/ apotecaria/ lechucería todo en uno. Para la pequeña comunidad mágica de la zona. Empiezo en agosto, y ahorraré todas las pagas. Para cuando vengas, tendremos suficiente como para ir a... ¿dónde? Investigaré dónde hay comunidades de hombres-lobo por Europa. Quizás tu padre esté allí. Aunque puede que también se encuentre en América. Por ahora no he conseguido mucha información.  
  
Me gustaría besarte. Y mirarte a los ojos. Y tenerte tan cerca como nuestra última noche. Es doloroso..."  
  
...y continuaba, dos o tres páginas más que ella podía recitar de memoria. La escondió junto a las otras, en un cajón cerrado con la llave que llevaba al cuello.  
  
El labio le dolía. Notaba la sangre corriendo a través de él como un flujo caliente con cada latido del corazón. Quizás le quedaría una cicatriz. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder devolver el golpe... Desde que Lucius había regresado para pasar unos días, su vida era un infierno. ¿En qué se parecía Lucius a el hermano mayor que la protegía cuando eran niños? Había un culpable del cambio, y era El Señor Oscuro. Incluso el padre había sido seguidor suyo, pero siempre se había llevado bien con ella, siempre la había querido. Aunque, estando ella en contra del Señor Oscuro, quizás ahora fuera distinto.   
  
Vertió alcohol en un pañuelo y se limpió la herida. Todavía dolía más. Parecía que nunca se le acabarían las lágrimas para llorar.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Con la punta de los dedos, resiguió cuidadosamente las palabras del pergamino. No las notó. Tenía los dedos entumecidos por el viento de octubre. Hacía dos semanas que no recibía nada de Selene. Había leído centenares de veces la última carta. No decía nada que pudiera dar a entender que estaría ocupada, enferma, cansada de él. Se le revolvió el estómago. Prefería que hubiera decidido no escribirle más a que estuviera enferma. Volvió a entrar a la tienda. Tenía trabajo en el almacén. Más tarde le escribiría... otra vez.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se iba a volver loca. Loca. Lucius no se había ido y hacía un mes, ¡Un mes! que Remus no daba señales de vida. Ni Lily. Ni nadie. Se quedó mirando el pajarito que uno de los magos amigos de Lucius que pretendían casarse con ella le había regalado. Era hermoso, pequeño y blanco, de plumas suaves, y a veces trinaba al oírla cantar a ella en el patio. Tomó nota mentalmente de hecérselo subir a su habitación más tarde. No quería que el pobre bicho s ehelara de frío. Volvió a pensar en Hogwarts. Quizás ellos sabían que su hermano era caballero de la muerte y no querían saber nada de ella. Aunque quizás no era eso. Se tapó la cacara con las manos. Se sentía miserable. En la última semana había escrito diez cartas para Remus y tres para Lily. No había recibido ninguna respuesta. Se encontraba mal. Y Lucius había empezado a hablar de cierto marqués de no-sabía-dónde. Se meció, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. No debía llorar más, no otra vez. Remus no lo querría. Aunque quizás a Remus le daba igual.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
El pequeño elfo doméstico encargado de las lechuzas se encaramó a la ventana alta y observó el cielo en busca de lechuzas. Las órdenes de su amo, el joven señor Malfoy, era que ninguna lechuza debía llevar una carta de la señorita Selene a ningún sitio, y que ninguna lechuza debía traer ninguna carta para la señorita. El pequeño elfo hacía lo que le decía su amo, y cada vez que una lechuza salía de la torre de la señorita, era llamada a la lechucería y la carta era quemada. Y todas las cartas que las lechuzas de fuera traían para ella eran también quemadas, porque si no lo quemado serían las orejas o los dedos del pequeño elfo encargado de las lechuzas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
N/A: Ya sé que este capítulo ha tardado dos meses, pero me costó mucho escribirlo. Es demasiado deprimente... no sabéis lo que he llorado escribiéndolo. Aviso de que no está revisado por ninguna beta (no había tiempo) así que espero que no sea muy penoso.  
Gracias a:  
  
Fleur Delacour, que se emocionó sola en el review y me hizo reír mucho. ¿Para cuándo más de tu fic de Snapey, eh?  
  
Angelina, que me hizo sonrojar y escribió una review que me levantó los ánimos.  
  
Hermione es una genia, a quien no le gustó el slash... ;_; Gracias a dios, el resto de la fic, sí.  
  
Ariana, que esperaba que no me demorase... ¡ja! (lo siento, ari)  
  
Jade, a quien le gusta estresarme por msn y hacerme preguntas complicadas.  
  
Anuka, quien me dio muchísimos más ánimos de los que merezco por torturaros así.  
  
Veronik, con el review de la cual me morí de risa. ¿Cómo que Snape/Sirius fue un PLOP? *se ríe*  
  
Tsat (aka Moss), que esperaba este capítulo.  
  
A todas, espero que os gustase (y que hayás llorado mucho, que de eso se trataba). ¡Sólo un capítulo más! ;_; Pero prometo escribir una sequel.   
  
Besitos,  
  
Nimph 


End file.
